


Coming back again and again

by baeknbins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeknbins/pseuds/baeknbins
Summary: Chanyeol knew of Baekhyun's crush on him, everyone knew. That's why Chanyeol never forgets to tease Baekhyun in class, in the hallways, and at home. Because somehow all this teasing blossomed to a friendship. And somehow Baekhyun can't get out of it, even if he tried.





	Coming back again and again

Baekhyun flinched when he heard the loud laughter of Park Chanyeol, who was sitting on the table next to him. He turned to glance at him to find the Chanyeol was already looking his way. Baekhyun rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

“Why gotta be so loud for?,” Baekhyun growled. Chanyeol just gave him a toothy smile and went back to talking to his friends. “Loud ass”, Baekhyun muttered to himself, putting his attention back to the homework he didn’t finish last night (which is due next period, yikes!)

 

“What did you say sweetheart?”, someone whispered close to his ear. He already knew who it was, he should be used to it already.

 

Baekhyun had to fight the blush that was warming up his cheeks. After all, Chanyeol makes him feel all type of ways for years. Ever since freshman Baekhyun bumped into him during orientation. Baekhyun attended his basketball games, sitting by himself in support of Chanyeol. Although, at that time Chanyeol didn’t know him. Not until Baekhyun's friends outed him during lunch one day. When they basically shouted to the whole school that “Baekhyun likes Chanyeol”. Every since then, Chanyeol never failed to put Baekhyun on the spot whenever he saw him. But Baekhyun knew how the game worked, so he played back.

 

He swallowed and glared at the taller. “I said you’re a fucking loud ass, so shut up so I can do my work. Bother me later,” Baekhyun huffed.

 

Chanyeol chuckled, “Aw you should've done it last night while we were on call”.

 

“Aww but weren’t you the one who called me asking to sing you to sleep baby? Hmm thought so,” Baekhyun taunted back. A smile crept on Chanyeol’s face. Of course, that’s all Chanyeol knew how to do, smile. That smile that’ll have anyone on their knees for him, including Baekhyun (he isn’t proud about it).

 

“But what can I do when my sweetheart has such a lovely voice, it’s all I need, really”, Chanyeol said back, while stepping away from Baekhyun, “Call me again tonight”, Chanyeol stated once more before blowing him a kiss and walking back to his seat. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, a blush creeping on his face while he put his mind back on the assignment he really needed to finish.

 

-

 

“Chanyeol I really don’t see why you came here, we aren’t doing anything,” Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, hands resting on his hips. Chanyeol was laying down on the couch scrolling through Baekhyun’s phone. Yes, their friendship grew to the point where Baekhyun can trust Chanyeol on his phone. Their friendship grew to a lot of things. Baekhyun doesn’t know if he should be proud or not. Sometimes he wonders how different it would be without Chanyeol as his friend. Maybe Baekhyun would still be taking glances of Chanyeol from far away because he’d be scared to approach him. Maybe Baekhyun would’ve gotten over his feelings for Chanyeol. But it’s not like that anymore. He has Chanyeol beside him, as his friend.

 

“Hmm”, Chanyeol absentmindedly answered. He didn’t take his eyes off the screen, still scrolling on Baekhyun’s phone. “Can we watch a movie then?”.

 

“What movie?”, Baekhyun asked, making his way to sit down on the couch, next to Chanyeol. Baekhyun leaned over Chanyeol’s shoulder to see what he was looking at it, he was scrolling through an article titled, “Top movies on Netflix”. “Just choose one that’s interesting to you”, Baekhyun stated and moved away.

 

“But that’s what you said the last time, then you fell asleep”, Chanyeol exclaimed, facing his body towards Baekhyun. The last movie they watched together was, “Sabrina”, it was supposed to be a horror movie but it was boring in the beginning. The only thing Baekhyun remembered was the painful hits that Chanyeol threw at him when he got scared.

 

“It wasn’t that interesting, it was easy to predict”, Baekhyun retaliated. “Why don’t we watch “Bird Box”, they mention it a lot on Twitter”, he suggested. Thankfully Chanyeol agreed to his suggestion because he is not going to put up with anything he chooses anymore.

 

When the movie ended, Chanyeol kept complaining about how unrealistic the movie is. Baekhyun sat there, unimpressed with Chanyeol but let him rant out nonetheless.

 

“I mean come on! Since when can leafs ju-”

 

“Chanyeol, aren’t you at least glad that I stayed up during the movie, that means it was interesting,” Baekhyun cut him off.

 

“But it’s so unrealistic”, Chanyeol argued, ruffling his black hair in frustration.

 

Baekhyun got off the couch, cleaning up the living space and turned off the T.V. “Well don’t blame me when a bunch of leaves comes knocking on your window tonight”. He heard a scoff from Chanyeol, which he decided to ignore. Baekhyun made his way to his kitchen, cleaning up the counter before his parents come home. He didn’t get a text from them saying he needed to prepare dinner, so, for now, he can just relax.

 

“Baek, do you think I look good right now? Good enough to go on a date, right now?” Chanyeol asked while walking into the kitchen. Baekhyun scanned his appearance. He had his usual Adidas striped pants on and a plain white shirt. Honestly, he looked good but it wasn’t suited for a date. Maybe if he changed the adidas pants he uses all the time he would’ve been fine. But Chanyeol has a thing for Adidas and doesn’t fail to use it...all the time.

 

“You look like you’re in pajamas”, Baekhyun bluntly stated. Chanyeol winced at his statement. Baekhyun shrugged, scrunching his nose.

 

“Well you look like you’re in pajamas too”, Chanyeol said back. Looking at Baekhyuns appearance, he was using gray sweatpants and a matching gray shirt. Baekhyun looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. It’s not like Baekhyun is going on a date anytime soon, so why should he even care to be dressed up.

 

“That’s because these are my pajamas”. Then Baekhyun kicked him out of his house telling him to change for his date before slamming the door in his face. Baekhyun sighed and walked to his couch, basking in the quiet and peacefulness of his home. Not too long after, he heard a ring from his phone. He reached for his phone on the table where his feet were resting.

 

Chanyeol:

Don’t worry you still look cute in your pajamas

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes while a small smile started forming on his face. But a thought crossed his mind, wiping out his lingering feelings. Chanyeol’s going on date, another one.

-

Baekhyun didn’t hear anything from Chanyeol after the last text he sent after leaving his house for a date. He shrugged it off though. “Chanyeol must’ve been tired after the date”, Baekhyun muttered to himself as he walked to his first class. Since the first bell didn’t ring yet there weren’t many students in the classroom. Only a few of them, but Baekhyun didn’t talk to many people in the class, only Chanyeol. But, Chanyeol wasn’t there either.

 

Baekhyun checked the clock that was set on top of the board, 7:45. That means he has fifteen minutes to spare before the teacher comes in. He plugged in his earphones and set his phone on his desk. He sighed and put his head down using his arms as a cushion. He kept his head down as more students started coming in.

 

Not until he heard Chanyeol’s loud laugh (as usual), is when he lifted his head slightly. Chanyeol came in with his usual group of friends, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun. Kyungsoo was on the shorter side when you compare him to the rest of them. He was basically the one who held their group down, being the most mature. Kyungsoo would never miss out on greeting Baekhyun in the halls, they became good friends after sitting next to each other last school year. However, Jongin and Sehun weren’t really fond of Baekhyun. When the school first found out that Baekhyun liked Chanyeol, they never failed to put him on spot. They’d scream in the halls “He got issues!” while pointing at Baekhyun. But when Chanyeol and Baekhyun started a friendship, Jongin and Sehun stopped.

 

Now that he thinks about, did Chanyeol pity Baekhyun? Is that why Chanyeol approached me? A frown formed on his face as he kept thinking about why Chanyeol befriended him in the first place.

 

“What’s going on in My Princes head? Hmm?”. Suddenly, Chanyeol was in front of him, leaning on the desk. Baekhyun didn’t even notice Chanyeol coming over, too lost in thought.

 

Baekhyun shrugged, “Nothing”. He didn’t even notice the new nickname Chanyeol blurted out, “Prince”. Baekhyun put his head back down, a message saying he doesn’t want to be bothered.

 

“But I need to tell you how my date went”, Chanyeol mutters. Baekhyun tenses at the word “date”. He doesn’t need to know, he doesn’t want to know. Baekhyun decides to ignore Chanyeol, hoping that he’ll go away. He does.

-

That day Baekhyun walked home without Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t come over after school either. It wasn’t the first time this happened, but the thing is, Chanyeol didn’t tell him why. But on the other hand, it’s not like Chanyeol needs to tell him everything. Baekhyun sighed, taking out his notebook and textbooks. He had a lot of homework to do, so might as well put his frustration into something.

 

Baekhyun worked on his homework for two hours straight, but he hardly got anything done. His mind kept drifting off to Chanyeol. Which happens a lot, unfortunately. Baekhyun rubbed his face in frustration.

 

“I need to clear my mind”, he muttered to himself. “Google should help me out”. Baekhyun opened his laptop and searched, “How to clear my mind”. Everything that popped up said something about yoga. So that is exactly what Baekhyun started doing. He didn’t have clothes that suited for yoga so he just changed into the sweatpants he used yesterday and a clean red shirt.

 

“Ok let’s start with the… what does that say?”, Baekhyun mumbled squinting at his computer screen. “Oh, Garland Pose, that looks easy”. He went down, with his legs open, almost like in a squat position. Then put his hands together. Baekhyun stayed in that position for about 30 seconds then moved to the next. His mind felt more on ease as he put his attention onto yoga. But since he was getting a little tired, he decided to finish up his mini yoga session with a bang.

 

He laid on the floor, arms and legs spread out. Baekhyun sighed, this time in relief. It feels good to just relax. But his yoga session got interrupted when he heard his doorbell ring.

 

“The fuck? Did I order pizza or something?” Baekhyun wondered as he made his way down the stairs. The person at the door kept ringing the doorbell making Baekhyun annoyed. He hastily walked to the door and harshly opened the door. Baekhyun flicked his eyes up, staring at a smiling Chanyeol.

 

“Hey, you feeling better now?” Chanyeol asked in a soft voice. Baekhyun furrowed an eyebrow. He wasn’t sick.

 

“I’m not sick”, Baekhyun answered bluntly. Chanyeol walked into Baekhyun’s home, setting his shoes aside. “Chanyeol what are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked as he closed the door. It’s not that Baekhyun doesn’t want Chanyeol there, he just questions why he didn’t come earlier. Plus, Baekhyun was just about to fall asleep, then Chanyeol had to come over.

 

“I always come over. Also, you looked like you didn’t feel good today. I wanted to give you space”, Chanyeol grinned. Baekhyun’s mood went up, upon hearing Chanyeol’s reasoning. Thank god Baekhyun has a friend like Chanyeol who can respect his thoughts. Oh right, friend. Baekhyun grimaced at the thought.

 

“So what’s up?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol. They were now seated on the couch, legs crossed and facing each other. He remembered that Chanyeol wanted to tell him about his date. So Baekhyun put his feelings aside to give Chanyeol a chance to talk.

 

“The date”, Chanyeol started, scratching the back of his head. “This girl, I’ve been talking to her for a while during school, Haeun. She’s our classmate Baek.” Baekhyun nodded, signaling Chanyeol to continue. “Yesterday she asked to exchange numbers, so we did. Then after the movie, she texted me asking if I wanted to meet up with her, so that’s why I left abruptly”, Chanyeol reasoned.

 

“Ok, so what happened at the date Yeol?”, Baekhyun asked, tapping his fingers on his knee, impatient. He just wanted Chanyeol to finish what he had to say.

 

“So we met at the cafe near our school, you know the one we always go to, Cafe Universe”, Chanyeol continued. “Then we just talked, but Baek she’s so interesting. She sings and plays a few instruments. You know how much I love playing the guitar, I think we’ll be meeting up a lot more”, Chanyeol ended with a shy smile. A blush adorned his cheeks as he kept thinking about his previous date.

 

Baekhyun goes silent, muttering soft words. “Well isn’t that great Yeol”. He forced a smile on his face as Chanyeol went on and on about how "pretty" she is. 

 

-

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were sweating under the hot sun as they walked back home. There was a comfortable silence amongst them, not really knowing what to say to each other. It’s been a while since they walked home together, about 2 weeks. Chanyeol’s been hanging out with Haeun every day, never having time for Baekhyun. The only time Chanyeol acknowledges him is when he walks into the classroom but his attention gets stolen and a smile forms on Chanyeols face as Haeun grabs onto him. So it confuses him when Chanyeol runs up to him after school asking to walk back home with him. Baekhyun nods and starts walking.

 

“So..”, Chanyeol started. Baekhyun kept his eyes forward, waiting for Chanyeol to continue. “I’m going to officially ask her to be my girlfriend”, he blurted out. Baekhyun froze, stopping his steps. He turned towards Chanyeol slowly, eyes wide.

 

“So fast”

 

“Well you know how much I like her”, Chanyeol defended, expression mimicking Baekhyuns, eyes wide in shock.

 

“No”, Baekhyun said quietly.

 

“No what?”

 

“No, I don’t know how much you like her”, Baekhyun stated, wiping the sweat on his forehead. They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, cars were passing by, overpowering their voices.

 

“What do you mean you don’t kno-”

 

“You didn’t tell me anything. In fact, we haven’t really talked ever since you’ve been with the girl”, Baekhyun said, not giving him a chance to finish his words.

 

“Baekhyun what are you trying to say?”, Chanyeol asked, gripping Baekhyun’s arm.

 

“Nothing”, Baekhyun answered. “Just ask her out Yeol, she’ll say ‘yes’ anyway”, then he pushed Chanyeols hand off of him and started walking. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun walk away, eyebrows furrowed, confused. He didn’t understand why Baekhyun was acting this way. Sure they haven’t talked in a while, but sometimes it was like that. They wouldn’t talk for a long time, busy with different activities. But when they get a chance to talk again., it’s all smiles and laughs. So why is Baekhyun acting differently now?

 

“Baekhyun what’s wrong?”, Chanyeol asked, watching as he stopped in his tracks.

 

Baekhyun swallowed and turned around. He put on the best smile he could muster at the moment. “I’m just tired Yeol. So, can we please walk faster?”.

 

Chanyeol let out a breath of relief. “Sure Baek”, and smiled back at him.

 

-

 

Chanyeol and Haeun became the talk of the school. Everybody was talking about them, in the hallways, in class, and even his own mother. But all he could do is listen, he couldn’t ignore it.

 

“What happened to Chanyeol? Why hasn’t he been attached to you?”, Jongdae asked. Baekhyun along with Jongdae, Suho, and Minseok were at their usual lunch table. He took a bite of his food and shrugged.

 

“With his girlfriend, as usual”, Baekhyun nodded his head at where Chanyeol and Haeun were seated. They were with the basketball kids, not surprising because Chanyeol’s on the team (along with Sehun and Jongin). He watched as Chanyeol whispered something into her ear that made her burst out into giggles. His heart clenched because he doesn’t get that attention anymore. It’s not like Baekhyun can come to hate her either. She’s the ideal girlfriend. She had long black hair that complimented her light complexion. Her eyes were a beautiful color, light brown and held her emotions. Her smile was wide and made people happy upon seeing. If he wasn’t already liking Chanyeol, Baekhyun would probably be swinging her way. But, the sky was blue and Baekhyun was gay.

 

“Doesn’t he know you like him?” Suho asked, abandoning his lunch.

 

“I don’t even think he remembers”, Baekhyun shrugged, looking down at his food. He doesn’t feel like eating anymore. They watched as Baekhyun toyed with the food on his plate. “I-i’m going to class now, I’m not hungry”, he said as he gathered his things and stood up to throw away his food. As he walked out of the cafeteria, they waved bye, worrying looks present on their faces.

 

“Baekhyun wait up”, he felt someone tug his arm. Baekhyun turned around. Chanyeol was standing there, in his giant glory, a small smile graced on his lips. Baekhyun blinked at him, surprised by his sudden appearance.

 

“What Chanyeol?”, Baekhyun asked, licking his lips. He didn’t want to talk to Chanyeol at the moment, he didn’t want to see Chanyeol at all. But he couldn’t push him away, not when Chanyeol is right in front of him, he wishes he could reach for him and run his fingers through his hair. Like what he would always do to Chanyeol. But he can’t do that anymore, it’s for Haeun to do.

“I just feel like you’ve been distant, I don’t want to lose our friendship, you mean a lot to me”, Chanyeol was looking down at Baekhyun with soft eyes. Baekhyun tried to avoid his gaze, his eyes held so much emotion, he felt the hurt that was showing through. But why was Chanyeol hurt?

 

“Stop looking at me like that”, Baekhyun blurted out. “Stop looking at me like you’re hurt”.

 

“But I am hurt. Ever since I’ve been with Haeun, you’ve been so distant. I’m hurt because you don’t even bother to text me anymore, we don’t hang out anymore. It feels like if I have Haeun then I can’t have you and I don’t want that. I want to have both of you”, Chanyeol reasoned, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

 

Baekhyun was baffled. Of course, Chanyeol would make him feel guilty for what has happened to their relationship. “Listen here, big guy. The reason why I don’t text or ask to hang out is that I don’t want to bother you. You have a new person in your life, there’s no room for me anymore”, he told Chanyeol in a low voice.

 

“Baekhyun there’s always going to be room for you, I want you to understand. So, I want you to come with me to the movies tonight with Haeun. Then, I’d be hanging with the both of you”

 

Baekhyun tried to hold in his snort, he really did, but then he thought about how stupid Chanyeol was. “Chanyeol, I have better things to do than be a third wheel. So go and enjoy your date”, he said, dusting Chanyeols shoulders and fixing his uniform. When Chanyeol didn’t say anything, he started walking away.

 

“Hey wait!”, he Chanyeol call after him again. This time Baekhyun didn’t turn around, and just waved goodbye. Baekhyun feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

Chanyeol

Fine, let’s just go to the movies. Only me and you.

 

It seems like Chanyeol doesn’t want to let go of Baekhyun.

 

-

 

Chanyeol

Meet me at the theaters around 5

 

Baekhyun was on the edge. He didn’t know if he wanted to go with Chanyeol. There was a part of him saying that it was a bad idea, and another part of him that wanted to hang out with the giant.

 

He was perched on his bead, pajamas still on since it was Saturday (Byun Baekhyun always sleeps in on Saturdays). Baekhyun sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Fuck it, I’ll go”, he mumbled, pushing himself off the bed then walked to the restroom. He quickly rinsed his face with cold water, trying to ease his nerves. Baekhyun glanced at himself in the mirror, “Byun Baekhyun, you can do this!”.

 

Baekhyun quickly finished the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he opened the bathroom door, the cold air rushed to him making him grimace. He walked to his closet, still shivering, and scanned over his clothes. Since he’s going to the movies, Baekhyun looked for a casual fit. He knows the movies is gonna be cold so he thought he’d bring a blanket and a jacket for the night. Baekhyun decided on using a white jacket with “privè” labeled on, black pants, and a pair of vans. Only when he was finally done getting ready is when he looked at the time, 4;45 PM. Baekhyun gasped, scurrying around his room grabbing his wallet and phone then rushed out of his house.

 

“Just in time”, Baekhyun sighed in relief as he saw the bus approaching.

 

-

 

When Baekhyun got off the bus, he scanned the area looking for Chanyeol. But, he didn’t see the tall man anywhere. Baekhyun flinched when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand, it was Chanyeol calling.

 

“Hello”

 

“Are you there already?”

 

“Yeah, where are you?”

 

“I’m coming, I’ll be there in a few minutes. I had to uh… do something before I left”

 

“That’s alright, I’ll just wait by the entrance”

 

“Ok, see you”

 

“Bye”

 

Baekhyun hung up and made his way to the entrance, looking at the movies that were scheduled to play. There aren’t good movies out at this time of the year so Baekhyun wondered why Chanyeol decided on coming here. It would’ve been fine to go eat out, like what they usually did (before Haeun came).

 

“Baek”, he heard someone call out. Baekhyun turned around and saw Chanyeol, a smile forming on his face. That smile turned into a small frown when he scanned his eyes to the person beside Chanyeol, Hauen.

 

“What is she doing here?”, Baekhyun thought to himself. Not wanting to be rude, he made his way towards them, giving them a warm smile.

 

“And who do we have here?”, Baekhyun asked, looking towards Haeun. Haeun looked down shyly, much to Baekhyun’s surprise. He thought Haeun would be more open to Baekhyun.

 

“Baek this is Hauen, my girlfriend. Hauen this is Baekhyun, my close friend,” Chanyeol introduced. Hauen looked up at Baekhyun, showing him the best smile she could muster. After all, Baekhyun and Chanyeol have gotten close and she wants to make the best impression she can. Not only does she want to be close to Chanyeol, but she also wants to get along with his friends. Which is why she suggested to Chanyeol that they all should go on a day out.

 

Baekhyun was trailing behind the couple as they walked to their seats. He held his popcorn and drink, trying not to mind the couple who were holding hands in front of him. After the introduction, they didn’t really pay mind to Baekhyun. Just a few questions, from Haeun, here and there. But nothing to keep the conversation going. Baekhyun on the other hand didn’t try to start a conversation with Hauen. He felt like if he talked to Hauen he would learn that she is perfect for Chanyeol.

 

The three settled in their seats, watching the previews. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, Hauen was sitting between him and Chanyeol, making it hard for Baekhyun to talk to Chanyeol.

 

He sighed dejectedly and laid back on the seat, “This is going to be a long night”, Baekhyun mumbled to himself.

 

-

 

“Baekhyun choose where to eat tonight”, Chanyeol said as they walked out of the theatre. Baekhyun looked towards the couple, seeing their intertwined hands. Baekhyun just wanted to go home, he can’t handle it anymore. Eating with the two will only make it worse. Just watching them together made him exhausted.

 

“Yeol, I think I’m just going to go home. I’m not hungry”, Baekhyun made a lame excuse. Chanyeol frowned, confused, Baekhyun loves to eat with him.

 

“What if I pay?”, Chanyeol suggested. If it was any other night, only him and Chanyeol, Baekhyun would automatically say yes. But it wasn’t just him and Chanyeol tonight. Baekhyun gave him a small smile and shook his head. Chanyeol’s face faltered as Baekhyun bid them goodbye. With one last wave towards the couple, Baekhyun walked away.

 

Baekhyun dropped down on the bench, exhausted. He wasn’t prepared to see the couple. He trusted Chanyeol when he said it’ll be just him. It was already bad knowing that Chanyeol likes the girl, it was worse seeing them so… perfect for each other. Baekhyun saw the sparks in their eyes as they talked to each other. Baekhyun’s friends always told him that whenever he talked to Chanyeol there were sparks in his eyes. And they would always tease him for it because “Baekhyun you fell hard for Park Chanyeol”. That’s when Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol’s feelings were real for Haeun. As much as he wants Chanyeol to himself, Baekhyun needs to let him go. If he stays there by Chanyeol’s side as a “close friend” then Baekhyun will end up hurting more.

 

Baekhyun felt a vibration coming from his phone that held in his hand. He looked down at the screen seeing a notification from Jongdaee^^.

 

Jongdaee^^

Hows you and park doing?

 

Baekhyun

Funny story.. turns out he brought Hauen LMAO

 

Jongdaee^^

WHAT, the nerve of that guy-

Are you still with them?

 

Baekhyun

No. After the movie, they wanted to eat dinner and Chan offered to pay for me. But I declined

 

Jongdaee^^

:( Hyun..

Come over to my house ASAP I’ll feed you

 

Baekhyun turned off his phone when he saw the bus approaching. He got his bus card out of his wallet and showed it to the driver. When he got to his seat, he replied to Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun

Really?? Ok I'll be over in 10 minutes the bus just picked me up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on AFF and I abandoned it aldfjadl but now I have the urge to continue it. This is the first actual fic I've ever written, aside from the tweetfics I write, so it's definitely not gonna be the best. I am working on my grammar and word choice so please bear with me;_; Anyway. I really hope you enjoy the fic! Please leave some comments on anything you're confused on or things I should improve on hehe. Thank you for reading!
> 
> My twitter is @baeknloey if you want to interact with me!


End file.
